Death of Collie
Explanation One of the hugest battles ever takes place on Penguin Village, this is the deathplace of Collie, and where The Universal Kamehameha went up against Zen's energy wave, and where he escaped, 1/3 of the island is just dirt, killing about 500 people. That is why this Battle is in Dragon History. Clip from the battle Here is a clip from the battle. A mysterious attack pod crashes down, out of it, comes a saiyan armed and ready for war. "So this is where the remaining Saiyans live? Well, better get to finding them" Zen says. Ultimate, Collie, Flame begin to feel a huge power coming from Penguin village "What is that......That huge power?" Ultimate says in shock "Lets go to Penguin village guys, NOW!" Ultimate says "Right behind you!" Collie said The three fly to where they feel the huge power "NO........NO way......." ultimate staring down the man "This guy... he's so... powerful!" Collie says with swet rolling down he face "No......it's not that." Ultimate says not taking his eyes off him "Well, then what is it?" Collie says with a concerned look on her face "That's is without a doubt............ME AND FLAME'S OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said finaly seeing Zen's face "He left the planet before flame was born" "It can't be.." Collie says with a frightened look on her face "It is, i only trained with our father till flame was born, HE TRAINED WITH HIM FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said in a very frightened, but serious look "Then It's just over before it stars!!" Collie says Zen then sees the three floting in midair."Hey, you must be saiyans" Zen says as he scans their powers. "Lets see, power levels of, 90,000,000, and 6,000,000. Should I expect you guys to be real Saiyans, with powers that weak, especially the girl." He chuckled, "Oh, and as for you Trevauntee, father has a little gift for you, a new chance, he said if you join our pledge to rebirth the Saiyans, he says he will unlock the locks put on your power, and he will not stop helping unless you find another love so we can continue the Saiyan race. Unless this female is yours." "First off, we are real saiyans!!!!" Ultimate says going to the ground "Second, I don't want trust father or that he will "unlock my lock on my power" and i'll never join up with him and I've found a way to unlock them and get more power then ever before." "Thrid and final, this is not my girl and i've found a new love,her name is Kuimba and she's from the demon race." "Come on, won't you just come along and trust me and your father? He did that to Samantha so you wouldn't be soft anymore, if you prove you are not soft, he will unlock your locks, and you can bring this "Kuimba" with you too. To prove you are not soft, he wants you to use your Universal Kamehameha on another planet and blow it up, in which he will let you back." Zen says "What planet?" Ultimate asks "A planet like Planet Gorg, is has a near 2,000,000 population. So, will you do it or not, 1 simple task, and you can help the universe recognize then Saiyans again, it is HIki's dream, Frieza is dead, there is no more imposing threat anoymore, come join us!" Zen says "Hey, be a real brother!" Collie says "I'LL NEVER USE THE UNIVERSAL KAMEHAMEHA FOR EVIL." Ultimate screams at Zen "I'm sorry brother, i can't, i know that we should rebulid the saiyan race, but THERE'S NO WAY I'LL DESTROY OTHER PLANETS TO ACHIEVE THAT GOAL!!!!!!!" "COME ON!!!!! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, you only have to do it once!" Screams Zen "Your father wants the best, now just do it!" Zen screams impatiently. "NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NEVER USE MY POWER FOR EVIL, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at Zen "I KNOW THAT FATHER WANTS THE BEST, BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MY SELF TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, maybe you just need a little motivation" Zen says as he shoots 5 blasts into the air and kill 5 people around the area, "And as a little more...." Zen says dashing towords Trevauntee and giving him a heavy blow to the back. "Hmph, theres alot more if you'ld like, now just bloe up Planet Gorg, and be done with it already, thats all you have to do" Zen says impatiently. "That hurt, really hurt, but still no." Ultimate says getting back up "Why can't you understand bro, has father crupped you that much that you don't see this being wrong?" "I know you and father want the best for me, but there has to be another way." Ultimate says pleading to Zen "Well, I see you can't listen to reason" Zen says charging up more blasts. "Wait, Wait!!!!!!!" Ultimate says "If you beat me, i'll help you, but only if you take theses locks off my power." Zen stops charging the blasts* "I'm sorry, but the only person able to do that is our father, Hiki, only the person that put the locks on can unlock them. But if it's a fight you want, you can have it!" Zen says. "Hey! don't forget about me!!" Collie says with a big sime on her face "Fine, can she join in?" ultimate asks "Why? This is family matter, oh I guess it dosn't matter, come on then!" Zen says confidently. "I may not be like you bro, but i know i can win. Ultimate says with a proud look on his face